If You Came Back from Heaven
by JuliaBeth
Summary: 3rd installment of Little Red Riding Hood. Several people come back into Katie and Nick's life as Katie prepares for the twins and Nick gets married. Also, Monroe is under police suspicion again and you'll never guess who is missing this time. Chapter 3 is up after a too long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: Nick and Katie knew Farley Kolt growing up. He was engaged to Marie but they broke up when she took in Nick and Katie. Also, since my local station showed the episodes all out of order for awhile, I thought 3 coins came before Game Ogre so that's how the storyline of this series flows. In it, 3 coins is before Katie would have left her husband and met Monroe.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"_So, they finally let Nicky in on the family secret." Farley Kolt smiled at him from across the interrogation table._

"_Farley Kolt," Nick replied. "I never except to see you again. Then again, I never expected you to be a..., what are you exactly?"_

"_A Stienadler," Farley replied. "Seems like you need to spend some more time with Marie, or maybe Katie. How is sweet little Katie? Has she got her 'Grimm' powers yet? Last time I saw her, she was more likely to hug a wesen than kill them. I always thought she'd be bad ass when she did start to hunt instead of hug. She's like Marie that way."_

"_You leave my sister out of this," Nick shot back. "She has nothing to do with this. Tell me about the coins."_

"_No, of course not. She'd still be too young. Not yet thirty and I'm guessing no one has died," Farley said. "Good for her. The coins...," he began to explain the coins of zankythos to Nick._

"_Impressive," Nick said passively, as Farley shifted to his eagle form and back. "But, it's not enough to get you out of here." He stood up to leave the room._

"_Tell sweet Katie that Uncle Farley misses her," Kolt smiled. "She knows I'll be there when she needs me."_

_For a half a beat, Nick thought Farley might know more about Katie than he was letting on, but then dismissed the ideal. They hadn't seen Farley Kolt in more than eighteen years. He'd been Aunt Marie's fiancee but she'd broken things off with him when she'd taken Nick and Katie in, saying that his military lifestyle wasn't what she wanted for them. There was no way he could know about Katie. The bruises, the broken arms, black eyes, and busted lips. It was probably just another tactic to get under Nick's skin. "Stay away from my sister," he snarled. _

_Kolt just shrugged and smiled._

* * *

Farley Kolt watched the woman leave the small shop. She was short and heavily pregnant. She was on the phone, not paying that much attention to her surroundings. Taking her would be too easy. He tensed, waiting for the attack.

"I don't think that lady likes me much," Katie laughed into her phone.

"Yeah, well, this is like the fourth time she's had to remake your dress for the wedding," Juliette replied. "She is due some resentment."

"Hey, I told you when I started showing at what, three months, that I was never going to fit into the slinky little dress you picked out and you should find another bridesmaid," Katie said.

"And I told you that I don't care, I want you to be my matron of honor. You can wear your underwear for all I care," Juliette laughed through the phone.

"Now, there's a pretty picture," Katie quipped. "Just wait till she finds out she may have to redo yo...," She suddenly stopped, getting quiet. Something wasn't right. This was normally a busy shopping center. Even this late at night, but the lot was empty. She reached into her bag, her hand closing around the dagger she'd placed there.

"What is it?" Juliette asked.

"Call Eddie. Tell him I need him and Nick NOW!" Katie demanded. "Do it quick. It may be the only chance." She shoved the phone in her pocket.

At first, Farley thought she'd noticed him, but then realized there would be little way for her to see him from his perch above her. He scan the parking lot quickly. There. Hiding in the shadows, two Reapers and a Hundjager. Really? All that fire power for one little pregnant Red Cap? He knew the best way to kill a Grimm was to keep it from being born, or so the Verrat thought, but this was a little much.

He saw Katie pull the dagger from the bag she dropped, it's silver steel glinting beneath the lights. So, Marie had taught her how to play after all. Still, there were too many for her to take on in her current condition.

He quickly shifted and became to climb down from his balcony as the Reapers stepped out from their hiding place.

Katie saw the Reapers step out of the shadows. She instinctively took a step backwards, her free hand covering her stomach while the other gripped the dagger tightly. She knew Juliette would never get Nick and Monroe in time, but she wasn't giving up her babies without a fight.

As the first Reaper jumped towards, she struck out with dagger, catching him in the chest, his sickle cutting a path down her arm. She felt sick as the warm blood sprayed out. She switched the blade to her other hand and kept stabbing, trying to keep her eyes on the other Reaper. She wondered why he hadn't attacked yet.

Suddenly the second Reaper was thrown to the ground in a blur. When the one she was fighting finally fell, she noticed the other was lying still, a large gash spreading across his neck, the blur that had attacked him gone. Or so she thought. She stumbled back against the door of the bridal shop and slid down. She started to drop the dagger and get her phone when he was back.

"No, Katie, keep it. There's a Hundjager around. I couldn't find him, but his scent is still strong, he may come back."

She looked up to see a Stienadler standing over her. She struggled to comprehend what was going on. "Uncle...Uncle Farley?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's me," Farley said, shifting back. "We've got to get you out here." He reached down for her but she flinched away. "You've been hurt. Let me see your arm." He tore a strip off of his shirt and used it bandage her arm tightly. "Is.., do you think.., is the baby okay?"

Katie nodded. "I think so. I didn't fall. I just kind of slid down. Anyway, I'm not hurting there. Just my arm."

"Okay, Sweetheart. Let's get you to a doctor." He lifted her up in his arms.

"No. Just take me home," she protested. "Eddie'll know what to do. Just take me home." She was getting lightheaded.

"I really think you should go to a hospital," Farley said. "Just to be safe."

"I can't go to the hospital like this, Uncle Farley. I just can't. Take me home or get out of here and I'll call Eddie to come get me," she said.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you home," he agreed.

* * *

Working on clocks has one distinct disadvantage. You always knew when someone was late. Monroe put down the clock he was working on and stared out the window in front of his workbench. Katie should have been home half an hour before. He knew it was irrational and she'd probably just gotten hung up in traffic or something, but he was getting worried. When Juliette called, he rushed out.

It was no wonder that when he saw the Stienadler, he fanged out, especially when he realized he was carrying Katie.

"Are you Eddie?" The stienadler asked.

He nodded, practically ripping an unconscious Katie from his arms. "What did you do?" he growled.

"Down, boy," Farley replied. "I didn't do anything but help get rid of the Reapers that attacked her. We need to get her to a hospital but she insisted on coming here first."

"And you listened?" Monroe roared. "Come on." He slammed the door shut behind him as he rushed towards Katie's still running car. He wasn't sure why he'd told the Stienadler to come with him, other than just wanting to keep the guy in his sights until he could figure out exactly what happened.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Who are you?" Monroe demanded as he sped through the streets towards the hospital.

"Farley Kolt."

"And you just happened upon her being attacked by Reapers?"

"No, I was following her," Farley admitted.

Monroe glared at him, his eyes red with fury. "Why were you following my wife?"

"I've been following her for weeks."

Before Monroe could respond, Katie came to with a groan. "Uncle Farley?"

"I'm still here." Farley brushed her hair back from her face. "Your husband and I are taking you to the hospital. You'll need stitches."

"No, Eddie," she reached out for his hand. "No hospital, they'll blame you. Rosalee can do it."

"Not while you're pregnant," Monroe said. "You've lost a lot of blood. We need to make sure the twins are okay. They won't blame me and if they do, oh well." He turned to Farley. "Why is she calling you Uncle? They don't have any living relatives."

"Correction, they don't have any that they know of, but I'm not her Uncle," Farley said. "Not really. I was engaged to her Aunt for a while when she was younger. We never married, but Katie never dropped the Uncle from my name either."

"What do you mean that they know of?" Monroe growled.

Farley shrugged. "Grimm have an amazing ability to bounce back from that which could kill others. I wouldn't be surprised if they still have a relative or two still floating around. Marie did make it her life's work to keep them and herself as far away from any other Grimms as she could so they wouldn't know. I think she thought she could outrun their destiny."

Monroe eyed Kolt warily. He remembered what Marie's book said about not being able to fully trust Stienadlers. Trust your gut was what it had said. He wasn't sure what he thought about this Stienadler. He admitted to following Katie, but not to why. However, he had brought Katie home, knowing that he would be walking into a Blutbad's territory and he did honestly seem to care about Katie. He forgot about interrogating Kolt as he pulled up to the ER entrance.

"Tell them she was mugged at knife point. They were tall, one had dark hair, one blond. I'm going to deal with the bodies," Farley said. "My guess is that Nick's going to need some help." He disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

As soon as Nick saw the gruesome scene on the parking lot he called Monroe.

"Is Katie with you?" he asked before Monroe could even rattle out a greeting.

"Yes, she's fine. She needs stitches and they're going to keep her overnight for observation, but she is fine," Monroe said. "Some guy she called her Uncle helped her out."

Nick sighed. "That would probably be Farley Kolt. A Stienadler that Aunt Marie was engaged to for awhile."

"So that was true," Monroe said.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure whatever he told you was true," Nick said. "Even though he has a way of making it sound like fiction, he usually tells the truth."

"Good to know. In that case, you'd better watch out. They weren't alone and he's headed back your way," Monroe said. "I got to go. I'll call when we get done."

Nick looked around him. Two more dead Reapers. Was it ever going to end? 'Probably not,' he thought.

"Got any shovels?"

Nick jumped at the sound. "Farley." He watched the older man suspiciously.

"Nicky." Farley replied. "How do you suggest we get rid of this?"

"Shovels," he said.

After they had gotten rid of the Reapers' bodies, Nick turned on Farley.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Keeping a promise I made a long time ago. One I haven't been doing to well apparently. I missed the fact that Katie is married to a Blutbad," Farley replied. "I can only imagine Marie is rolling over in her grave."

"Monroe's my friend and one of the few people I trust in this world," Nick said. "Besides, Katie's grown. She can marry whoever she pleases."

"Well, you're certainly singing a tune lately. There was a time you were willing to spend several nights in lock up over her marrying whoever she pleased."

"Monroe doesn't use her as target practice, so there's little need for that," Nick snarled.

"Relax. I didn't mean any offense to the Blutbad. I'd have never left her with him if I didn't think she was safe," Farley replied.

"If you are here for the coins, forget it," Nick said, cutting to the chase. "You'll never find them."

Farley smiled. "Nicky, son, you still have a lot to learn about this world." He nodded before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this is so short and sweet. Real life is kicking my butt lately and I'm having a harder time getting into this story than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

The young Harenstien jumped and let out a little squeak when she saw the Blutbad sleeping uncomfortably in the guest chair. The obviously hoodwinked young woman in the bed was clinging to his hand as though it was life raft in a storm.

At the sound, Monroe awoke with a start. He looked around confused for a minute. Then the events of the night before came rushing back. Katie's injury, the Reapers, and the Stienadler that Katie was claiming was her uncle. He looked at the Harenstien that was trying hard not to woge in front of him. He smiled, hopefully reassuringly, but the small squeak he got in response said it was anything but.

"Relax," he told her, then turned to Kate. "Hey, Sweetheart, wake up." He pushed her hair back from her face.

Katie woke up with a smile. "Good morning, Eddie." She noticed the nurse by the door. "Oh, did I mess something up?" She looked at the monitors.

"No, no," the nurse said, her eyes not leaving Monroe. "But it is morning and I need to.., check you." She made a move towards the bed then backed against the door again.

"Oh, right," Monroe said. "Kate, I think I'll go find us some decent coffee." He kissed her on the forehead then rolled his eyes as the girl scurried to the other side of the room as he left.

Katie smothered a giggle. She could tell the nurse wanted to say something, but just couldn't. She knew the girl wanted to warn her about the big bad wolf, literally, in the room. She'd been through the same thing with the Eisbiebers. She submitted to the vital signs check.

* * *

Monroe was surprised to see Farley Kolt sitting in the waiting room. The Stienadler got to his feet when he saw Monroe.

"How's Katie?" he asked.

"She's okay," Monroe replied, warily. "Or as okay as anyone who is 8 months pregnant with twins and gets 'mugged' can be. The nurse is in with her."

"The bunny?" Farley smirked. "I've seen her watching me like she wasn't sure she should run get help or just run away."

Monroe laughed. "Yeah, she was looking at me like that, too. I decided to go for coffee before she bolted. What are you doing here? Have you been here all night?"

Kolt shrugged. "I wanted to see Katie. I figured that if I hung around long enough, I would."

Monroe looked Farley up and down, not sure if he trusted him yet. He had yet to explain why he was following Katie in the first place.

"How did you get tied up with a Grimm family anyway?" Monroe questioned.

"Reed and I were in the Marines together," he answered. He looked at Monroe as if sizing him up. Normally he wouldn't have asked but he figured it couldn't hurt to making peace with the blutbad if he intended to get closer to Katie. "Could I see her?"

Monroe hesitated.

"I just want to see if she's okay, then I'll go," Farley promised.

Monroe looked him up and down, weighing his options. He could refuse, but he didn't really think Kolt would listen and he wasn't looking for a fight in the hospital. Again. Besides if he did leave without seeing her, Katie would likely be mad at Monroe and that was something Monroe was trying avoid lately. "Why were you following her last night?"

"Making good on a promise I made a long time ago. I promised I'd watch out for those kids." Farley replied. "I let my own petty interests get in that way for a while. Obviously. Katie managed to marry a blutbad after all."

"Right…, Marie…, rolling over in her grave.., all that. Nick's mentioned it a few times," Monroe said. "How long have you been following them?"

"Off and on since they lost Reed and Kelly. Look, I'm not pulling anything. I just want to see that Katie is okay, and I'll be out of your hair."

"Go ahead," Monroe said, finally deciding that Kolt was on the level this time. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Thanks," Kolt nodded, walking towards Katie's door. Monroe watched him for a minute before heading to cafeteria. Katie would be okay. She knew how to take care of herself and Kolt did seem like he cared about her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked as soon as Monroe was out of the room.

"Yeah, I feel fine," Katie answered. "No problems at all. Dr. Armstead just wanted me to stay overnight because of the loss of blood and being so close to delivering these little guys." Katie rubbed her stomach.

"That's not what I mean, Miss Monroe. If you are in any danger, just tell me. We can get you help. The hospital has resources to help you get away," the Harenstien implored. She couldn't imagine the young woman willingly being with Blutbad. They were dangerous. Everyone knew they were wild and abusive and she'd even heard that they killed the humans they slept with.

Kolt smiled as he heard Katie telling off the nurse. Apparently, the life she had lived before hadn't robbed her of _all_ her spunk. He knocked on the door.

"And furthermore, if you plan on reporting my situation, then you had better have more proof than that my husband is blutbad, because I think you would have a hard time explaining that to a social worker," Katie snapped. "Come in, Uncle Farley. Excuse me just a moment," she turned back to the nurse. "Yes, I know what he is and I know what you are. If you'd take just have a minute to shove your prejudices aside and look at me, you'd know what I am too. Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer a different nurse."

"But…," the nurse stammered.

Katie cut her off. "I'd like a different nurse."

"Yes, ma'am." The Harenstien hurried out of the room.

"Katie," Farley said. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. Most Blutbads aren't so open about what they are, especially around a family of Grimms."

"Well, she deserved it. She was more concerned with him than me. Shouldn't she be more afraid me than him?"

Farley shrugged. "Harenstiens rarely have trouble with Grimms. They never do anything worth the time."

Katie smiled. "Okay, you win. I'm so glad you came back. Where have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere. You remember how my job was," he replied. He hugged her. "How did you know it was me outside the door?"

"Oh, that. I think one of these little guys must take after their dad because my sense of smell has gone crazy, like even crazy for a pregnant woman," she said. "I could smell you. You still use the same aftershave as you did when I was a kid."

"Impressive. I can't believe you remember that." He decided not to mention that all her senses would get sharper as she got nearer to becoming a Grimm. If she ever did. "How are you, Katelyn? Really."

"All things considered, I'm doing well," she said. "The babies are fine. I just have to be careful for a few weeks. The Doctor wants to build my blood back up before they decide to arrive, but still I'm good."

"Are you happy?"

"I am so happy, Uncle Farley," she replied. "I... I can't remember being this happy before. I mean, it's all still chaos just like my life always was, but Eddie, he makes it, I don't know.., sane chaos."

Farley smiled. "I'm glad, Sweetheart. You deserve some happiness."

"What are you here for?" Katie asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything."

"Business," he replied. "I'm checking on some interests for a friend."

"How long will you be in town?"

"A few more days."

"Good, I want you to meet my daughter. She stayed a Nick's last night. Come over to the house before you leave," she said.

"Daughter? I didn't know you had a child."

"Well, she is adopted, but she's still mine. She's 17. You should see the looks we get in town with her calling me mom," Katie laughed. "Wait a few minutes and meet Eddie. You know, without me bleeding all over the place."

"We've met, but I'll take you up on the offer," Farley said, sitting down beside her. "So, when are you due?"

* * *

Kolt waited in the dusky bar for his acquaintance. He sat in a booth near the back and watched the clientele. It wasn't a Wesen bar, but he had noted a group of Eisbiebers playing pool at the other end of the room and a coyotyl at the bar. He wondered how they would take to his acquaintance's arrival.

Two beers in, the man he was waiting for finally showed up. He couldn't help but smile as he stood up to greet the other man.

"Reed," he said, embracing his old friend. "It's been a long time."

"Kolt," Reed Burkhart grinned. "What's with the doom and gloom bar? You never change. Always convinced someone is out to steal your secrets. Let's get a beer and get down to business." He sat down and motioned for the waitress to come over.

"So," Reed said, after getting his drink. "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so," Farley nodded, gravely. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, at least with Kelly not around anyway, I'm sure her head is going to spin off into another dimension when she hears this, but it's true. Your little Katie is married to a Blutbad."

"And?"

"Well, I only found her a week ago, but she seems to be happy. I don't think it's like the first marriage was at all. Oh, and you are going to be a grandpa soon. Old man," Kolt teased.

"Kiss my ass, Kolt," Reed shot back. "I'm younger than you."

Bud studied the two men in the corner booth as inconspicuously as possible. There was just something about the shorter one that seemed too familiar to him.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. Real life and all that. I hope I still have some fans of this story left!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"You know we can't do that, Reid," Kelly said. "I'll just get the coins and be out of here. There is no other way."

"What do you think is going to happen? Do you think you are just going to waltz into Nick's house, say 'Hi, son. I know you think I'm dead, but I need those coins you lifted off your Uncle a few months ago', then waltz out again?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think will happen," she snapped. "I know it won't be that easy. If I can't get to them without Nicky, then…, then I'll think of something. We just have to do this one thing and they'll be okay. We have to protect them."

"Protect them from what, Kelly?" Reid demanded. "You talked me into this once before and we lost eighteen years. What did we SAVE them from?! Nick is a Grimm, Katie married a Blutbad. Pretty much the worst things we could imagine when we left them for their own good last time. Why can't we stay here? I want my kids back, Kelly. I miss them. I want to help them."

"We've talked about this. We have to get rid of the coins," Kelly replied. "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. There is a reason why Grimms should be alone. We'll only bring more trouble."

"Or maybe if we stuck together for once, we could defeat the Verrat."

"That's a nice thought, Reid," Kelly said. "But I have to get rid of the coins. We can't chance Katie getting them while she's with that…, that…,"

"Blutbad. Say it, Kelly. Our little Red Cap married a Blutbad. It's not the end of the world and she is the rightful keeper of them," Reid said. "When she's 30, when she gets her powers, then they should go to her. She should be the guardian."

"Or we could return them to the island, then they wouldn't need a guardian and she could have a normal life," she replied. "I'm doing it."

Reid stared at the woman he'd loved more than life itself for the past 35 years. He'd said he would follow her anywhere and he had. Together they had been to Hell and back but as far he could see, it had been for nothing. Two Grimms should never marry each other. Nicholas and Katelyn had never stood a chance and all running had done was cost them 18 years that they could never get back. Oh, Marie had done a good job of shielding the kids, but they had been delusional to think they could outrun destiny. He was tired of running. He shook his head. "You do that, Kels, but I'm not going with you this time. I'm tired. I want my kids. I want to see my grandchildren. I want to meet my daughter in law. Hell, I want to meet the Blutbad. And if Nicky and Kate will let me stay around, I'm never leaving them again. I'm sorry, Honey. If you leave this time, you leave alone. It's time to stand and fight."

* * *

Author's note: I know this chapter is short. Sorry, the next one will be longer.


End file.
